Living In The Past
by geoskywalker
Summary: <html><head></head>Forgetting the past can be tough, but living in it is even harder.</html>


**Disclaimer: I don't own Avenged Sevenfold. I only own Melody.**__

_I feel dull and lifeless.  
>I feel black and empty.<br>I feel like my insides are rotting up.  
>I feel like I've been drained out.<br>I feel like the living dead.  
>I feel dead.<br>_I must have cried at least one thousand tears. I thought I had cried myself dry, but seconds later, more tears would roll down my face. My theory is that when you feel the need to cry, but you don't, the tears that were supposed to be released are stored, ready for when you really do let them go. I must have held back for quite some time. I don't think there's anything wrong with crying though. I find it very refreshing. But this particular time, I felt as if they were the tears of a fool. It felt like someone had cut me open, ripped out my heart and put it on a giant platter for everyone to laugh at, as if my heart showed all my foolishness. But now, since my dad got a job transfer, people will really think I'm a foolish coward trying to run from it all. To be honest, I'm past caring. My dad chose the best and perfect time to leave. Even though I'm not too keen on where we're moving to. I had lived in Seattle when I was a kid and I don't share the best memories of the place. But I had insisted on going with my dad because of the crap that has just gone down. I was ready to run to just about anywhere.

The drive to Seattle wasn't as bad as I had expected it to be. Dad played the sort of music I appreciated and we had a discussion about bands we both like. The rest of the time I tried to sleep, which wasn't too difficult considering I hadn't gotten any in the past few nights.  
>"You know, if you keep up with this lack of sleep, you'll end up with bags under your eyes as big as mine." He said, jokingly.<br>"Aw, Dad, you don't look a day over 25." This would have been true a few years ago. My dad does look young for his age.  
>He smiled, amused. "Really, get some sleep. We still have a few hours left. I'll wake you up when we get there."<br>I did as he said and didn't wake up again until 7pm, when we arrived at our new home. Dad tried convincing me to eat some dinner, but food didn't seem appealing and I just wanted to go die in my room. Although, I didn't fall asleep until 2:37am.

"Mel, you need to wake up." Already? I swear I only got 30 minutes of sleep.  
>"What? What time is it?" I muffled in response.<br>"It's 8am, but you're going to have to walk to school and knowing you, you're going to take your whole life to get ready." Crap. The last thing I needed was to be late on the first day... Even though I wasn't entirely keen on going at all. Fortunately for me, everything I needed was out and ready for me. My Jim Morrison shirt, my black skinny jeans, my straighteners and all of my school stuff was ready. My old man was already gone when I had finally made it down stairs. I didn't hesitate to leave, I just wanted to get this day over with so I could get back home and sleep again.  
>The walk to school was nice. It only took about 10 minutes and there was a nice breeze. The part that sucked was arriving at school. I had a timetable with all of my classes on it, but I had no idea where any of my classes were. After a few minutes of staring at timetable and looking around, someone tapped me on the shoulder.<br>"Lost, are we?" I turned around to see a decent boy, with very short hair and a few piercings, smiling from ear to ear.  
>"Uh... Yeah. I have no idea where the music rooms are."<br>"Oh, sweet. I'm actually on my way there now. I'll show you." I wasn't keen on looking like the new, lost girl, but I also wasn't keen on being late for class on the first day.  
>"Thank you. I'm Mel, by the way."<br>"So you must be Melody Bowen that people are talking about? I'm Matt." People were talking about me? That was something I didn't expect and also something I didn't want. I didn't know what else to say, so I just smiled.  
>"Hey Matt! Who's the new misses?" Another boy slapped Matt on the back as he approached us.<br>"Shut up, man. This is Melody Bowen. You know, the girl from way back when."  
>"Mel!" The boy stepped away from Matt and gave me the tightest hug I've ever received. I gasped for air when he let me go.<br>"Oh, right. You probably don't remember me. I'm Zacky." He was right. I didn't remember him. I didn't remember anyone from Seattle. I tried forgetting everything about this place years ago.  
>"I'm sure you guys can refresh my memory later?" Not that I wanted them too.<br>"You sure do look a whole lot different. Since when were you a fan of The Doors? The last time I saw you, you were still listening to all that stupid Britney Spears crap." He was right again, about Britney Spears being crap. I still have no clue how I could stand it back then.  
>"Haha, well for a few years. Dad has completely converted me. Which is great though."<br>"Oh yeah? How is your old man?" I was surprised he remembered and asked about my dad.  
>"He's good." I replied with a half smile. I don't know how my dad is. I never ask. It's not the sort of thing we would ask each other usually.<p>

The rest of the day went better than I expected. I met two more guys, Brian, who apparently likes to be called Syn, and Johnny, who both remembered me. I felt bad because I couldn't remember any of them. I spent majority of the day with at least one of them, since I had a class with at least one of them. We talked about music, cars, motorcycles and occasionally they would ask about my dad and they would tell me things they remembered. In every class, I had eyes on me and the teacher would get me up the front to introduce me to the class. I hated the attention and fuss.  
>No one needed to know who I was.<p> 


End file.
